Este sentimiento es cada vez más fuerte
by darkgirl-08
Summary: Bueno qui les traigo mi primer fic de avatar... Parejas no definidas aún elijan ustedes
1. Que es lo que siento por ella

Bueno, esta será una secuencia de capítulos que contendrán una canción cada uno… Espero que les guste este es mi primer fic de Avatar…

**Este sentimiento es cada vez más fuerte**

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

Un chico de 12 años miraba a su mejor amiga que estaba sentada junto a un lago. Para él, ella era tan hermosa. De tan solo escuchar su hermosa voz llamándolo lo hacía suspirar. Es más el había llegado a amarla, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta… Pero el no pensaba que ella podría sentir lo mismo que el…

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

Possible she wants you too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Ella se encontraba contemplando el hermoso lago que estaba en frente de ella y pensaba: "Que es esto que estoy sintiendo, nunca creí que esto pensé era una amistad se haya convertido en amor. pero que estoy pensando de seguro que el no siente lo mismo por mi"

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Look like the boy too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame?

Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

"Será ahora el momento adecuado para decírselo, no puedo esperar más. Necesito saber ahora mismo si ella siente lo mismo por mi". El chico pensaba en confesarle o no sus sentimientos a su amiga. Que pasaría si ella no sentía lo mismo. Debía arriesgarse a perder su amistad. O tal vez debía guardárselo para otro momento.

Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl

Aang se dirigía hacia su amiga y le dirigió una simple palabra:

-Hola- fue lo único que el joven monje pronunció

-Hola- lo que su amiga le respondió

-Tengo algo que decirte y no puedo esperar más- trató de no congelarse al decir esta frase.

-Que pasa Aang, te noto tenso.

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Look like the boy too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame?

Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

-No es nada Katara lo que quería decirte es- el niño ("de 112 años") fue interrumpido por el hermano de la joven que, como todos supondrán que es lo que va a decir y dijo en una sola frase lo más poético que se le pudo ocurrir.

-Tengo hambre, Katara cuando va a estar el almuerzo.

-El hecho de que sea mujer no significa que me trates como a tu sirvienta- reclamó la chica.

-Habla por ti misma yo también soy mujer y a mi nadie me dice nada- añadió una joven ciega de 12 años conocida por sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Sha la la la la la

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You want to kiss the girl

-Vamos Toph, es porque tu eres ciega- agregó el tragón del grupo

-Sokka, porque eres tan insensible- su hermana dijo estao mientras le dio un codazo a su hermano.

-Tranquilícense que no pueden estar un solo momento sin pelear- dijo el joven avatar

Sha la la la la la

Float along

And listen to the song

The song say kiss the girl

Sha la la la la

The music play

Do what the music say

Mientras el disturbio entre los miembros de los 4 jóvenes viajeros aumentaba, el maestro aire estaba decepcionado, ya que cada vez que le intentaba decir sus pensamientos era interrumpido por un pleito entre sus amigos. A veces se ponía a pensar si algún día le podría confesar sus sentimientos a Katara.

You got to kiss the girl

You've got to kiss the girl

You wanna kiss the girl

You've gotta kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

Ya había pasado más de media hora y Toph, Katara y Sokka todavía no paraban de discutir por un motivo "x" y bueno Aang ya se había aburrido de tratar de que estos pararan de pelear, así que se fue y bueno se maldecía a si mismo por no poder revelar sus sentimientos. El estaba seguro de que la amaba, pero que tal si era tan solo un amor adolescente…

¿Que le deparará el destino al joven avatar?

Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo…

Bueno aquí estoy con el primer capítulo de mi primer fic…

Bueno espero reviews y por favor no sen tan malos please… Acepto errores y sugerencias

darkgirl-08


	2. Perspectivas de una maestra tierra

Muchas gracias a los reviews de Sekhet Chione, lo que pasa es que como era mi primer fic me sentía nerviosa de las opiniones y en cuanto a tu review Katara Phantom, no revelaré las parejas aún y en este capítulo se verán más a Toph, y la canción que usé era Kiss the girl the Ashley Tisdale.

Mil gracias de nuevo sus 2 reviews me motivaron a continuar.

Capítulo 2: Las perspectivas de una maestra Tierra

Me veo sola en medio del bosque y que es eso que me atormenta, que es este sentimiento que es cada vez más fuerte en mí, la verdad es que no podría explicar con exactitud esto que siento. Acaso podía ser amor o tal vez solo la tristeza de no poder llenar ese vacío que llevo dentro. En que estoy pensando, debo dejar de pensar en tonterías los demás deben estar buscándome.

All alone

Guess again

You've been known

To take the hand of any man

Who will fill your fanta...

See you there

A big mistake

You're the pride

Of everything that comes around

This messed up town

-Toph, donde estabas, ya casi es hora de cenar- me reprochaba mi amiga Katara.

-En el bosque, lo siento, no pensé que los haría esperar tanto- Respondí.

-Como se te ocurre demorarte tanto, por tu culpa no hemos podido empezar a comer- decía el tonto de más de 2 estómagos que me hacía poner de mal humor.

-Dijo lo siento no- Agregó Aang.

-El tiene razón, no morirás por unos cuantos minutos de esperar-Me defendía Katara.

You know

And I know, and I know

It's always better when you know

And I know, and I know

It's always better when you

Find out we've been lying, cheating

Baby, give me a sign

Give me a reason

To make up your mind

Darling, only a fool

Couldn't see through us

To know what we do (know what we do)

Ya habían pasado más de 1 hora y cierta persona aún no estaba satisfecha (supongo que todos sabrán a quien me refiero)

-Aún tengo hambre- Dijo Sokka como el tragón que es.

-Mire señor que se come todo lo que puede, acaso nunca te cansas de comer-Le reclamó su hermana.

-Ella tiene razón, Sokka casi toso el día te la pasas comiendo- Dije con el tono sarcástico que me caracteriza.

-No es cierto yo no como tanto- Se auto defendía el "Gran Sokka"

Just because

You're a fan

Doesn't mean

You've joined the band

And found a way

To make them think that

You're a star

Silly girl

Only I can fool the world

It's plain to see

Cause you're just like me

-Claro que no-Dijimos a coro mis amigos y yo.

-Tu eres una máquina traga todo- Bueno este comentario de Aang me causó mucha risa.

-Bueno ya basta de discusiones, mejor vayamos a dormir- Dije esto porque en verdad necesitaba dormir, esta era la única forma de aclarar mi mente.

-De acuerdo- Gruñeron los demás, pude sentir que estaban a punto de matarse.

Ya en mi tienda hecha de roca me dispuse a dormir, pero no podía quitármelo de la mente. Pero debía dejar de pensar en el. Debo concentrarme en como defenderme mañana del trío de locas que de seguro nos perseguirían mañana.

You know

And I know, and I know

It's always better when you know

And I know, and I know

It's always better when you

Find out we've been lying, cheating

Baby, give me a sign

Give me a reason

To make up your mind

Darling, only a fool

Couldn't see through us

To know what we do (know what we do)

Ya han pasado las 12 de la noche y todavía no podía dormirme mi mente estaba muy confusa no sabía que enamorarme de el podría traerme tantos problemas, cada vez estoy más distraída y no me puedo concentrar bien en las peleas no se exactamente como es que llegué a enamorarme de el si nisiquiera podía verlo. Creó que me enamoré de su voz y de su forma de ser.

And I know, and I know

It's always better when you know

And I know, and I know

It's always better when you know

And I know, and I know

It's always better when you

Find out we've been lying, cheating

Baby, give me a sign

Give me a reason

To make up your mind

Darling, only a fool

Couldn't see through us

To know what we do

Escucho una voz que conozco como a la palma de mi mano, si pudiera verla, claro.

-Buenos días, Toph- Me decía mi amiga Katara

-Buenos días, has visto si los demás se despertaron- Le pregunté a la joven maestra agua

-Sí, Aang y Sokka ya despertaron-contestó

-Te aconsejo que hagas bastante comida porque Sokka no va a parar de comer hasta que se llenen sus 10 estómagos.

You know that it's true

The things that you do

I'm out of my mind

And in love with you

Ella me respondió solo con risas. Desayunamos tranquilamente hasta que nuestro trío favorito llegó y nos atacó y tuvimos que buscar otro lugar, debía ser uno que esté los más alejado de aquí.

El resto del día transcurrió normal. Ya estaba controlando el amor que sentía hacia él, al menos eso espero, porque sino no se de lo que soy capaz.

Hola de nuevo actualicé el fic lo más pronto posible (y eso que lo publiqué ayer), bueno espero que les haya gustado. Como ya mencioné antes en cada capítulo pondré una canción que tenga que ver con lo que pasa en el fic, o almenos eso intento.

La canción del capitulo 1 era Kiss the girl de Ashley Tisdale y la del segundo capítulo era I know de Drake Bell.

Saludos cordiales, darkgirl-08


	3. Creeré, que esto es solo un sueño

Por fin soy libre, ya era hora acabé ese estúpido trabajo de literatura ahora ya puedo actualizar el fic… Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta con un capítulo nuevo del fic que estará concentrado en Katara. Incluyo, por recomendación de una amiga y por contenido de la letra la canción "Girlfriend" de Avril Lavigne.

Creeré, que esto es solo un sueño

No, no, simplemente no es imposible que esto me pase a mí, es decir que es lo que me pasa. Yo enamorada, imposible solo debo en concentrarme en el plan para atacar a la nación del fuego. Detestó escuchar los planes de mi hermano porque a veces fallan, pero debo admitir que son buenos aunque el se pase el día comiendo, es listo.

Hey hey

You you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey

You you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey

You you

I know that you like me

No way no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey

You you

I want to be your girlfriend

Como sea, a toda costa debo sacarmelo de la cabeza, a quien quiero engañar… De tan sólo verlo me quedo paralizada, no puede ser posible, creí conocerlo bien, pero llegar a amarlo de tal forma que ya no puedo con este sentimiento que me atormenta cada vez más.

-Katara, Katara, oye estás ahí- se escuchaba una indiscutible voz de la persona que menos reclama en el planeta.

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?

Don't pretend

I think you know I'm damn precious

And how, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess

I can tell you like me too

And you know I'm right

She's like so whatever

You can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

-Sí, lo siento Sokka, que pasa- le respondí

-¿Qué pasa?, te diré que es lo que pasa Aang, Toph y yo llevamos horas esperando el desayuno- así con su tono de siempre se expresaba la persona más "tolerante" del planeta.

-No le hables así, acaso ella es nuestra sirvienta como para que ella te tenga que cocinar cuando se te antoja- la verdad es que nunca creí que Aang me defendería de esa forma.

-Pies ligeros tiene razón, nosotros no la contratamos como empleada doméstica- agregó la maestra tierra.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo se pone en mi contra?- reclamaba mi hermano.

-¡Porque te lo mereces!- le dijimos todos a coro.

-Bien, Sokka promete no volver a tratar a Katara como su sirvienta- decía como político mentiroso de segunda.

Hey hey

You you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey

You you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey

You you

I know that you like me

No way no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey

You you

I want to be your girlfriend

Después de largos minutos de discusión, o al menos para mi lo fueron nos encontrábamos volando en Appa en rumbo a la ciudad de Ba Sing Se.

-Ya casi llegamos- mencionaba Aang con su tono alegre que lo caracterizaba.

-Mira niño aire, llevas diciendo lo mismo desde hace más de 1 hora- protestó Sokka.

- No le hables así al pobre- con este comentario todo el mundo pensaría que le tengo algo más que a amistad a Aang, o al menos es lo que yo creo.

- Tú siempre lo defiendes no se te hace extraño Sokka- con esto Toph se estaba ganando una buena patada en el trasero.

-Sí yo también lo creo, hermanita, esos pequeños comentarios se te están escapando últimamente- pero este era el límite ya no lo aguanto más.

I can see the way I see

The way you look at me

And even when you look away

I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time

Again and again

So come over here

Tell me what I wanna hear

That I'll, yeah, make your girlfriend disappear

I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again

And again and again and again

Cause

She's like so whatever

And you can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Esto era increíble mi hermano y mi amiga tratando de hacerme quedar como una loquita enamorada frente a Aang. Como si me importara, pero no quiero que el mundo piense algo que no es, porque no siento algo por el. Mi cerebro me dice una cosa, pero mi corazón otra. Cual es la decisión que debo tomar, que es lo que debo hacer. ¿De quién estoy enamorada?

Hey hey

You you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey

You you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey

You you

I know that you like me

No way no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey

You you

I want to be your girlfriend

-No la molesten así, es obvio que ella lo hace porque es una muy buena amiga mía y ese es el único motivo por el cual me defiende- las palabras de Aang me salvaron la vida, literalmente.

-_Quisiera poder decir lo mismo- _esto era lo único que se me venía a la mente pero se me quedó grabada la parte de la frase _"Ella lo hace porque es una buena amiga mía"._ Esto era lo único que mi cerebro repetía una y otra vez y no podía reaccionar.

Oh

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Cause I can

Cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when it's gonna sink in?

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?

Oh

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Cause I can

Cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when it's gonna sink in?

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?

Pero porque solo pienso en esto, no creo que me esté enamorada de él. Es decir, yo creía estar enamorada de otra pesona. Pero simplemente no lo creo, enamorarme de mi mejor amigo, aunque no era tan extraño que digamos, algunas personas terminaban enamorándose de sus mejore amigos. O simplemente siempre lo habían estado y nunca se habían percatado de esto, lo cual es muy extraño, pues cuando uno está enamorado siente algo que no lo deja en paz.

Hey hey

You you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey

You you

I could be your girlfriend

No way, no way

Hey hey

You you

I know that you like me

No way no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey

You you

I want to be your girlfriend

No way, no way

-Hermana, oye despierta- no me había percatado de que mi hermano llevaba buen rato llamándome.

-Disculpa Sokka, que se te ofrece- le dije rápidamente

-Oye si no te has dado cuenta, llevamos más de media hora en la entrada de Ba Sing Se-me reclamaba mi hermano con el tono de siempre.

-Katara, es en serio, últimamente estas como en las nubes- mencionó el pequeño y poderoso maestro aire.

Hey hey

You you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey

You you

I could be your girlfriend

No way, no way

Hey you...

No way...

Hey you...

No way no way

Hey hey!

-Sí el cabeza de aire tiene razón- dijo Toph

- No que era pies ligeros- agregó mi hermano.

- Lo sé pero ahora le di un nuevo apodo.

-Bueno si ya llegamos que estamos esperando entremos-con esto finalizo la mañana.

Hola de nuevo!!! Si no actualicé antes échenle la culpa a mi profesora de literatura que está loca XD!!! No pueden meter locos a enseñar en colegios.

Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo porque ahora el cara de guanaco de mi profesor de razonamiento matemático está más antipático y odioso que nunca.

Saludos:

darkgirl-08


End file.
